<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triple Kingdom by PT8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337676">Triple Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT8/pseuds/PT8'>PT8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT8/pseuds/PT8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhenya resisted the urge to shift while he stood at his guard post. He wondered how many of his years serving with the Royal Warriors would require being a useless ceremonial guard. Even though it was his first time at this post he was already dreading future assignments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triple Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mild day. The sun was just peeking from behind the clouds. Zhenya resisted the urge to shift while he stood at his guard post. He wondered how many of his years serving with the Royal Warriors would require being a useless ceremonial guard. Even though it was his first time at this post he was already dreading future assignments.</p><p>Zhenya lifted his eyes to the empty Royal Balcony. He was about to get his first glimpse of the royal family.</p><p>The minutes dripped by slowly. Zhenya kept himself sane by running fighting drills in his head, trying not to twitch too much and look like the perfect regal royal guard.</p><p>At last, fanfare was made and the King took his place on the balcony. He was regal, and… kingly.</p><p>Then his son appeared.</p><p>Zhenya was transfixed by the prince’s beauty. He had dark hair, hazel eyes, and plump pink lips. Pretty.</p><p>The King made his announcement detailing a new system that guaranteed no one in the Triple Kingdom would go hungry, that they would have access to healers. </p><p>Zhenya zoned out the speech.  It was boring. He kept sneaking looks up at the Prince. The Prince smiled in the right places and laughed at the King’s jokes. Zhenya was hooked.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*</p><p>The ceremonial guard position got more interesting as time passed. Zhenya started to learn the important figures that resided in the royal complex. He observed prostitutes being snuck into the nobel’s rooms. Saw forbidden love. But he did not see Prince Sidney much.</p><p>He was out on the training field, readying for a war that would never come to the Triple Kingdoms when he slipped on loose sand in the sparring pit and broke his ankle. Zhenya gave a sharp cry of pain. Mishka, who he had been sparring with lent a hand to help him up. </p><p>“Let’s get you to the infirmary, you need that set” Mishka’s face held a guilty expression.</p><p>“You’re gonna fucking carry me, you goat’s head ass hole!” Zhenya half joked. </p><p>Sergie came over and supported him with one arm around Zhenya’s neck with Mishka on the other side. They limped their way to the infirmary located close to the Aqua wing of the royal complex. Zhenya jabbed at Mishka the whole way there.</p><p>“When I get better, I’m going to break both of your legs!” </p><p>Mishka laughed, “Then I will break your face, it might be an improvement!”</p><p>“Hi”</p><p>They had just passed the ten-foot marble maroon statue of an eagle when a voice from behind cut into their chatter, Zhenya turned his head. He almost did a double take. It was Prince Sidney. He was just as poised, beautiful and intriguing as when Zhenya had seen him first on the royal balcony. </p><p>“I noticed you are injured sir,” the prince said, he spoke in the universal tongue. “Let me go ahead of you to the infirmary and notify them. we can wheel you in from here.”</p><p>Mishka promptly bowed causing Zhenya to almost fall. Mishka spoke. “Prince Sidney! Of course your highness, It would be an honor!”</p><p>“Yes, thank you” Sidney replied. “Wait here” he looked at Zhenya “Rest here sir. I will be back shortly.” He hurried off. Zhenya closed his mouth. He must have had it open throughout the whole interaction. He was starstruck.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*</p><p>There was a huge production in getting Zhenya to the infirmary. Prince Sidney brought two healers and they loaded him up on a gurney to wheel him in. It was all unnecessary.</p><p>Now in a bed at the infirmary. Zhenya watched as Prince Sidney and an Old healer poked and prodded at his ankle.</p><p>“Hmmm” Prince Sidney was muttering. “This will heal...quickly…. I must set it….” and on he went. He had been going on for five minutes. Occasionally, the older healer would interject with a “Very good your highness! Excellently deduced!”</p><p>Zhenya mustered his courage to speak. The universal tongue was not his first language. “When will be back to train” after a second he added “your highness”.</p><p>“Oh,” Sidney said. “Royal Warrior, this will heal in 6-8 weeks. I will just set it…” Sidney’s hand moved to his calf, another to just below his ankle. Zhenya yelled in pain and surprise as Sidney shifted his bone. The Older healer handed Sidney a peculiar shoe that was essentially a boot with complicated straps.</p><p>Zhenya tried to pretend he was an elite Royal Warrior who felt no pain, but he couldn’t stop little yelps from escaping as Sidney strapped the boot onto his leg. There might have been some Royal Warrior tears spilled. But all three persons in the room pretended such a thing did not exist.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Chapter Two</p><p> </p><p>Sidney was very interested in him, Zhenya thought to himself as the prince came to visit him in the infirmary for the second time that day. He watched as Sidney ran his hands over the boot on his ankle, almost as if he could heal the injury just by touching it. It was possible the prince was not so interested in Zhenya but in his injury.</p><p>Zhenya shifted on the infirmary bed.</p><p>“It feel better when you do that” He croaked out in his rusty universal tongue.</p><p>Sidney looked up and smiled softly. “It should heal perfectly,” he said. “It was a clean break, how did you injure it?”</p><p>Zhenya cleared his throat “I slip on sand, stupid” he let out a self-depreciating chuckle. “Happy prince was there to help me”</p><p>He looked up at Sidney who … blushed? Hmmm.</p><p>“Oh! It was nothing! I just…. You know, helped.”</p><p>Definitely blushing.</p><p>Zhenya shifted and then motioned to the chess set left by Mishka when he came to visit.</p><p>“You play?” He asked. </p><p>“Just a quick game…” Sidney said and began setting up the pieces. </p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*</p><p>Everytime Sidney visits they play a game of chess. Sidney laughs at all of Zhenya’s jokes.</p><p>“So, Mishka turns to me and yells ‘run!’ So I’m running but I still hold onto sack of apples, the farmer chases me and Mishka but I still hold apples!”<br/>
“Oh no!” Sidney is laughing. His face is red and he snorts. Zhenya continues.</p><p>“We get away but the farmer know Mama, so when I get home my Mama have a broom.”</p><p>“A broom!” Sidney guffaws. “What is she going to do-?”</p><p>“She chase me down and hit!”</p><p>Sidney falls off the chair he is laughing so hard.</p><p>“I say to myself, next time I steal, I’m not get caught.” </p><p>“Next time!” Sidney laughs “Just stop stealing! Triple hells!”</p><p>Zhenya laughs good naturedly “Maybe you onto something.”</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*</p><p> </p><p>Zhenya’s recovery was going really well. By the fourth week he was walking with a wooden crutch. Sidney would come and visit three times a day. Zhenya became antsy.</p><p>“I’m not want to play chess ever again.” He said petulantly as he moved his horse. </p><p>“This is only because you’re about to lose for once.” Sidney moved his queen.</p><p>Zhenya clucked his tongue. “ Too cocky your highness.” he moved his horse again, then folded his arms over his chest. “Checkmate”</p><p>“How did you-? Triple hells you’re good!” </p><p>The older healer, Evron stuck his head in.</p><p>“Your highness, a woman has come in with the most interesting rash…”</p><p>“I’m on my way! Bye Zhenya!”</p><p>A few seconds after Sidney left Mishka poked his head through the door. He noticed the game of chess immediately.</p><p>“Playing with yourself Zhenya?” a smirk spanned his features. Zhenya grumbled “ Fuck you Mishka”</p><p>Mishka laughed and began setting the pieces up for another dreaded game.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*</p><p> </p><p>Zhenya begins strengthening his ankle the next week. Sidney starts walking Zhenya through exercises for his ankle.</p><p>“You really are lucky,” the prince says as Zhenya performs an ankle exercise. “This was a clean break that healed easily.”</p><p>“If I’m lucky, I’m not break ankle” Zhenya replied. Sidney giggles “look on the bright side grumpy”</p><p>Zhenya grunts.</p><p>The following week, Zhenya is cleared to rejoin the Royal Warriors.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Chapter Three</p><p>Zhenya misses Sidney. It’s been a week since Zhenya was released from the infirmary and consequently a week since they last spoke. </p><p>Zhenya moves his left leg and extends his right arm in perfect time with the drill combination the Royal Warriors are working on. Sweat drips down his brow. He’s out of shape. As his body follows the drill combination his mind drifts back to Prince Sidney. He wonders what Sidney is up to, if he was able to help the woman with the rash. If he looks just as lovely. </p><p>Zhenya moves his body into the last position of the combination and then stands at attention. His eyes focus forwards, his view the back of Mishka’s head.</p><p>The commanding officer releases them. It’s time for lunch, as Zhenya makes his way to the cafeteria Officer John calls him.</p><p>“Malkin, report to my office immediately.”</p><p>Mishka turns to him, face serious. “Did you do something?” </p><p>“No” Zhenya responds. “I don’t think so…”</p><p>“Good luck!” Mishka says. Zhenya nods and heads to Officer John’s office.</p><p>			*			*			*</p><p>“You’re being reassigned Malkin.” Officer John was sitting at his desk, arms folded across his chest.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Zhenya replied. A reassignment wasn’t  bad per se; but they were highly unusual.</p><p>“Starting next week you will be on the personal guard to his royal highness Prince Sidney.”</p><p>Zhenya felt cold shock wash through him. This was good. He liked Sidney.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Zhenya said obediently.</p><p>“Report on Monday, dismissed.”</p><p>Zhenya saluted and made his way to the dining hall. </p><p>The dining hall was a huge cavernous log cabin with long wooden tables and carved wooden chairs. Zhenya gathered his food, green beans and mashed potatoes on the side of a generous steak. Mishka and Sergie had saved him a seat. The  three of them had been close friends ever since Zhenya had enlisted in the Royal Warriors. They were all from the same region of the Triple Kingdom and spoke the same native tongue.</p><p>“Well?” Mishka asked “What did Officer John want?”</p><p>Zhenya swallowed as he dug into his mashed potatoes, chewing dazedly. “I’m being reassigned to work as personal guard to prince Sidney.” </p><p>Sergie spits out his drink. Mishka’s jaw drops.</p><p>“It’s good,” Zhenya says.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*</p><p>Zhenya’s first day as Prince Sidney’s personal guard contained no guarding, and no Sidney.</p><p>Zhenya glanced up at William, a senior guard who was leaving his position as personal guard  soon. When Zhenya reported for duty earlier in the day William had sat him down in an uncomfortable wooden desk while he lectured him on protocol, protocol and more protocol.</p><p>However, some of William’s guidance was odd. Such as if the queen wears yellow, stand closer to Sidney but when the queen wears purple, stand farther away.</p><p>Zhenya couldn’t tell if the man was crazy, or if this were some genius formula he ought to really pay attention to.</p><p>“Oh, Malkin.” William took a long non sequitur pause like he was apt to do. Zhenya took a deep breath and waited. “Always speak in the royal tongue… and”</p><p>At this point Zhenya was looking out the window, ignoring William’s nonsensical droning and staring at the marble statue carved in the middle of a garden. </p><p>The statue was human-sized which was unusual for the Triple Kingdom complex. Usually statues ran 10 feet or taller.</p><p>The statue depicted a Royal Warrior with a fierce look on his face. He was standing with his feet together, sword sheathed and arms at his side.</p><p>‘What was he looking at?’ Zhenya wondered.</p><p>The statue was quite uncommon.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Zhenya’s second week as  Prince Sidney’s personal guard was much better.</p><p>“Zhenya!” Sidney said when he saw Zhenya standing at attention. “Your highness,”  Zhenya bowed.</p><p>Prince Sidney smiled the sweetest smile. Like something especially good had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Prince Sidney keeps trying to coax Zhenya to play chess with him. Zhenya refuses of course because he is on duty but that isn’t enough of a deterrent to the Prince.</p><p>They settle on a compromise. Zhenya stands at his post and directs Sidney to move his pawns around.</p><p>Zhenya often accompanies Sidney to the healing compound, however he stays outside while Sidney goes in and treats patients. This doesn’t sit right with Zhenya.</p><p>Sidney gets mad at Zhenya when Zhenya reports this arrangement to Officer John as a possible safety risk and it is deemed necessary for a Royal Warrior to accompany Sidney into the healing compound, and stand outside the door while Sidney is seeing patients.</p><p>Sidney prefers to bring Zhenya with him because in his words ‘you are responsible for this ludicrous rule, you must bear the consequence.’</p><p>This logic of course overlooks the fact that Zhenya enjoys every second spent in Sidney’s company so accompanying him is not a chore.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*</p><p>Zhenya shifts from foot to foot outside Sidney’s room. Sidney is running thirty minutes late. Zhenya wants to rush in with his sword drawn in case there were any intruders. Sidney could be in dire straits!</p><p>Zhenya knows he is probably being paranoid, but that's how he was trained. So, after another five minutes pass Zhenya enters the room, sword drawn.</p><p>Sidney is still in the bed sleeping. Drool leaks out of his mouth. Zhenya sheaths his sword and approaches the bed. “Your highness!” He calls out. Sidney jerks awake. He looks at Zhenya and bizzardly smiles.</p><p>Zhenya pauses for a moment, then states “You running late your highness!” Sidney sits up. He is shirtless. “This is a rare day off Zhenya,” He says brightly. Zhenya frowns. He wasn’t informed of such a thing. “It happens every month.” Sidney continues. He puts on a shirt and sets up a chess game. </p><p>Zhenya and Sidney play two games in their standard formation with Zhenya standing at his post, and Sidney moving his pawns. </p><p>Then Sidney receives lunch. Afterwards they take a long stroll through the vast gardens in the royal complex.</p><p>Zhenya asks how Sidney got into healing.<br/>
“When I was young my mother was ill. I spent a lot of time at the healing complex watching over her. Eventually I knew all the healers and it was something I took an interest in even as my mother got better. I kept going back to work alongside the healers and now here I am. A healer trainee.” he replies.</p><p>“What made you want to be a Royal Warrior?”</p><p>Zhenya thinks for a second “I’m sign up when I’m young. Dream of protecting people. I do well in training. Get set to the Royal Complex from my region.”</p><p>“Do you miss your family?” Sidney asks.</p><p>“Yes” Zhenya answers.</p><p>Zhenya and Sidney continue their walk in comfortable silence.</p><p>They build a routine of going on walks together when Sidney has free time. Sometimes they talk, sometimes they just walk.</p><p>After some months pass Zhenya feels like he knows everything about Sidney, and conversely, Sidney knows everything about him. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Four</p><p>A year in Sidney’s service things start to change.</p><p>Sidney starts courting.</p><p>This is hard for Zhenya to witness. He watches Sidney’s new beau, Sir Jaime dance slowly with him at the Triple Kingdom ball. Sidney is all smiles and tilts his head back in laughter. </p><p>Sir Jaime never leaves Sidney’s side the whole banquet. The following weeks are filled with a successful courtship. Whenever Zhenya reports for his shifts its ‘trail Sidney as he walks with Sir Jaime’ ‘accompany Sidney to lunch with Sir Jaime.’</p><p>Zhenya’s emotions are turbulent. He knows he will never be at Sidney’s side, but that realization does not lessen the pain of seeing another there. At least Sidney is happy.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Zhenya finds out by accident. </p><p>He’s ventured out to the azure courtyard and is standing behind the huge statue of a lion. The lion statue is located in a corner and Zhenya is inside the small space the lion makes with it’s back and the corner.</p><p>He hears too much too quickly for him to reveal himself. What he hears makes his stomach tight and he has to wrestle down a bout of nausea. </p><p>“... You have to marry him, Sidney. He has threatened the peace our kingdoms have and even war since you refused his proposal. Already, he has interrupted the grain trade and if this continues thousands of people could starve, and that is not the only trade the Legion Kingdom could sabotage. It’s a warning.”</p><p>Zhenya hears Sidney’s stressed voice reply “I understand minister, this isn’t about me. Why hasn’t my father told me about Sir Jaime’s threats? I would have reversed my refusal much sooner! This could evolve out of control and hurt the citizens of our kingdom!”</p><p>There is a ringing in Zhenya’s ears. He can not cipher the rest of the conversation but remains in his secluded spot until he is sure the coast is clear. </p><p>He stumbles back to the Royals Warriors barracks and cannot eat or sleep.</p><p>The next day Sidney publicly announces his engagement to Sir Jaime.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
The royal complex is in uproar. There is a wedding to plan. Zhenya would have been fooled into thinking Sidney was completely happy with the development, if he hadn’t overheard the horrible conversation. Sidney seemed jovial, he smiles at Sir Jaime and the two of them look like a couple in love.</p><p>Appearances do not negate the fact that Sidney is marrying a man who threatened him into the arrangement with war.</p><p>There’s nothing Zhenya can do, on the day of Sidney’s wedding he stands guard. The ceremony is lavish and there is a lot of revelry at the reception. The whole kingdom is celebrating.</p><p>At one point, Zhenya sees Sidney walk away from the celebration to the garden attached to the ballroom. Zhenya follows. Sidney is squatted behind a bush, head in his hands. Zhenya walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sidney takes a deep breath and looks up. </p><p>“Zhenya” He says, his voice is shaky. Zhenya squats next to him and puts his arms around him. Sidney’s head leans on his shoulder. They stay like that for a few moments. Then Zhenya stands and offers Sidney a hand. Wordlessly they make their way back to the banquet hall.<br/>
Zhenya doesn’t know how he does it, but Sidney manages to last the rest of the night with a fake smile on his face.</p><p>			*			*			*</p><p>Sidney and Zhenya are playing a game of chess a week later when Sidney clears his throat. “At my wedding banquet, I was overwhelmed by marriage-” Zhenya cuts him off. “I know,” Zhenya pauses, not sure about how much he should reveal. “ I know you not want to marry him. I know you do because of politics.” </p><p>Sidney gasps.</p><p>He doesn’t get a chance to respond because there’s a knock on the door. Sidney resets the chess game and gets up and answers the door.</p><p>It’s Sir Jamie. </p><p>Zhenya bows and goes to stand outside the door. It remains open but the two occupants seem unaware Zhenya can hear them and speak freely.</p><p>“I want you to move to Legion Kingdom sooner than we agreed. I know you want to finish your healer training but you could easily do it in my kingdom. You don’t even have to finish, my healers will allow you to skip some of your training.” Ser Jaime sounded like a normal husband.</p><p>Zhenya clenches his fist.</p><p>Sidney’s voice sounded small. “I’m very close to being done with my training, just six more months.” Ser Jaime scoffed “You don’t need to be a healer anyways! You’re my husband, you don’t need to be around disease infested vagrants!”</p><p>“Please,” Sidney said, “my work means a lot to me, I enjoy helping people.” </p><p>“You’re so soft my love. One of the things I like about you. I’ll grant you your six months. But you must prepare to move to my kingdom afterwards.”</p><p>“Yes, of course” Sidney replies.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Zhenya is standing outside a patient’s room while Sidney is inside tending to them. Murmurs filter through the door. Zhenya listens closely like he always does for any unusual noise that could mean Sidney is in danger. </p><p>A dark thought slips into his mind, Sidney is already in danger. If he cannot do anything to guard against Sir Jaime, then what good is he? He makes up his mind to act.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Sir Jaime has dinner with Sidney. He leaves halfway through. His excuse is “stomach troubles.” He seems fine when he visits Sidney the next day. But within a month he is dead.</p><p> </p><p>			*			*			*<br/>
Before the funeral Sidney, dressed in black is pacing in his living room, “I should have seen it,” he mutters. He pauses and looks at Zhenya, “All of Sir Jaime’s symptoms lead back to vitenia poison! There’s an assassin in our midsts. An investigation must be started.”</p><p>Zhenya shifts, “You not have to do.” </p><p>“What.”</p><p>Zhenya clears his throat. He tries to speak but his mouth is dry.</p><p>Sidney looks at him intensely. “Zhenya,” he says, his voice comes out broken.</p><p>Zhenya finally has words “You free, Sidney. You not have to be marry to him.”</p><p>“Zhenya,” Sidney says again.</p><p>He walks over to Zhenya and kisses him.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You for reading! This is my first ever fanfic! I will probably update with and epilogue as chapter 2<br/>Please comment and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>